May Angels Lead You In
by comicfan209
Summary: Razer realizes redemption was never far from him.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series. All characters belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

**Note: This was originally a songfic, but I changed it so this wouldn't be taken down, since putting lyrics in a fic is apparently copyright infrigement.**

* * *

**Dedicated in Loving Memory of My Grandfather Roger**

**(October 6, 1937-June 7, 2012)**

**You will always be in my heart and I will miss you**

Theme: "May Angels Lead You In" By Jimmy Eat World

* * *

On the outside, Razer was simply kissing Alana on her forehead, reassuring her everything would be alright. On the inside, though, he was screaming at himself to stop. To not join the militia.

To not leave her alone.

But he does. And again, Razer is forced to relieve the memory. To relieve his worst nightmare. The same image over and over again: Leaving Alana to join the militia, only to find her perished. Then, the ring comes. That promises him he will avenge her death.

As he prepares to leave though, a voice.

"Razer, listen to me. None of this is real. This is not really happening. Do not panic, I am the Aya program."

Shocked at what he hears, he turns around. Alana is awake. But...this is not Alana. No, his beloved Alana's eyes were blue, not green. The lights he has set up around her are now a warm green. He stares at her, awed, but this quickly fades away as he narrows his eyes and turns around.

"I know this is a fantasy, an illusion meant to bring me pain."

"You know, then why-"

"The memories keep replaying over and over in my head. They hurt...but I don't mind. I get to see her again, even if it's for one more moment."

"I do not understand."

He turns around and looks at her straight into those eyes...those orbs of pure peridot that are set in Alana's.

"Pray you never do."

* * *

"So you did have a true love," Queen Agapo's voice rings in his head as she uses her ring to poke and prod at his memories, wandering into forbidden territories.

"One who died, and whose form lives again...in this robot."

As soon as her ring leaves his temple, a sudden realization comes to him at the sound of her words. He soon realizes that what she says...is true. The eye shape, the facial structure, everything modeled after Alana. After the one who she _knew_ was important to him.

"It's true, you...you were in my mind," he commented to Aya, who was now incapacitated by two other Star Sapphires. "You stole the image of Alana from my memories!" he hissed, bitter at the cruel but truthful words of the queen.

"I meant no harm," she tried to defend in her ever-so calm voice, "I simply based my mechanical form on the last imprint I had in my database-"

"Enough talk," Agapo interrupts, "This red lantern is dead inside. He has nothing to fuel us. It is of mercy to destroy him."

He clenches his teeth and frowns at the Zamarron Queen, knowing he can do nothing due to the violet crystals that have incased him. She turns some energy into a spear, preparing to aim right at his heart.

But the blow never comes. Right as she prepares, a green saw knocks her aside. "By the way, is that a 'no' on the whole teaming-up-against-the-threat-to-the-universe-galaxy question?" Hal Jordan's voice calls from behind him. A second later, Razer feels the green energy of willpower lazering through the crystals, freeing him from the prison.

But it does not matter. The damage has already been done. The feelings that have grown inside his damaged heart...are nothing but reminiscent memories of Alana, the possible attraction just a memory upon learning that she is modeled after his beloved.

And as they escape Zamarron, Razer has a nagging thought that refuses to leave his mind:

Was it all in vain?

* * *

His heart races as he steps through the portal Ghia'ta has created, yearning to see Aya again, to make sure it is not too late. If anything happened to her...he could never forgive himself. Two lives were already lost because of him, and he didn't think he could handle another.

Especially if the death was hers.

Ghia'ta's words echo through his mind as he steps through the violet portal of light.

_"You are not as far gone as we had assumed, Razer. There is still love in your heart; if you truly wish to help Hal Jordan, there is another way."_

Do her words speak truth? He himself cannot decide. After the incident of the Star Sapphires' planet before, he dismissed all the feelings he felt as just remembering after realizing HER face was set in Aya's.

But Razer also knows that he would not be able to step through this portal if he did not feel love.

He didn't think he could ever love again after Alana's death. But he had been wrong about many things. He didn't think he could ever redeem himself after pressing the button that destroyed a planet and ended a Green Lantern's life.

And on any other day, he would've thought that it was laughable. It was insane.

How does a man fall in love with a machine?

But he notes that Aya is not just a machine, not just a lifeless computer that will obey commands every time. If she was nothing but a machine, she would not have that much willpower, that much ability to not give up, that much...care.

As he steps through, the image he finds automatically makes him ball his fists. There, on the ground, was Aya, helpless as Drusa worked on her like a broken toy. But he says nothing, but simply blasts her.

"Razer, h-how?-"she asks, her tone obvious with relief.

He walks over to her and helps her up, holding her close to his chest as he breaks off the device that forced her to help Atrocitus.

"It...does not matter."

* * *

Razer stood pacing as he waited for her to come out. He looked at the clock for what was probably the fiftieth time that night. "Lookin' at the clock ain't gonna make time go by faster, pozer," Kilowog joked as he and Hal Jordan sat back on the bench. He just resumes pacing and hopes for the best Aya is okay.

He remembers why the Guardians had gathered them there, how shocked they all were when the small aliens revealed the bigs news.

_The ability to make her a living form, not longer a machine. _

He would admit he had been shocked at first, but then he had felt like hoisting her up into the air and embracing her. Hell, he had even felt like hugging Hal and Kilowog. Though, he would never reveal _that_ to anyone.

A door opens, and they all turn their heads to see the one they call Sayd step out. She grants them a kind smile and explains, "It is done."

When Aya steps out, Razer is bewildered. Fair skin contrasted with ivory locks that hung down to her neck, with sapphire blue eyes looking at him. Bow shaped lips that were a nice plum color opened slightly to speak.

By this time, all three men were staring at her with surprise. To Razer, she was...she was...absolutely breathtaking.

"I am human now," she stated the obvious, looking at her hands with a great awe. He walked up to her, cupping her chin and tilting her face towards him. She looked back at him, her eyes giving off the hint of what she wanted him to do. Kilowog and Hal saw the gesture, but knew to say nothing.

"You are beautiful," he whispered before planting his lips on hers.

* * *

Hal Jordan of all people was helping him with his robes. Kilowog was leaning against the walk, smikring at Razer's obvious discomfort.

Razer felt a wild fluttering in his stomach, thinking of today's events. Aya insisted on a wedding with family and friends, so here were Hal and Kilowog helping him prepare. Hal had said they were, what humans would call, "groom's men." He would be normally reply with a snarky remark, but couldn't think of any good comeback, considering the fact that Hal and Kilowog had both sported rings on their left hands.

He remembered how the ones named Kalia and Carol Ferris-now Carol Jordan-would be helping out Aya with her dress, playing the role of "bridesmaids." (Another human term.) He remembered how they arrived on Razer's planet, and how Carol's stomach was protruding in a large swollen circle. And as stubborn as Razer was, he had to admit he was grateful for them showing up, considering they were the only friends he really had.

Saint Walker would be the one performing the ceremony. He remembered how giddy the two women were when Aya asked the question of them being in the ceremony with her. Among the others would be fellow Green Lanterns Queen Iolande, Arisia Rrab, Laira, and Star Sapphires Ghia'ta (Razer was surprised when she asked them) and Agapo.

He also rememberd how the fluttering feeling disappeared she appeared in a long, white gown. Instead, the feeling was placed with a large warmth that swam through his veins.

Love.

* * *

The moon traveled across the sky on a cloudless night as its light shone over the crumbling castle where the journey had first begun. The old village lay at the foot of the hill, quiet during the dark hours as all were aware of the occupants which had once again made their residence in the crumbling structure.

"Father, could I ever be a green lantern?" A small voice asked next to Razer. He looked to be about eight years old; the familiar pale skin, black markings, and blue eyes showed who he belonged to.

He took his eyes off of the stars and gazed at the small child. Razer then looked back at the ring on his hand. No longer did he have the cursed red ring that haunted him for many years, but now, an emerald green one that suited him just fine.

"It depends. To be a green lantern, you have to have no fear. You are not afraid of anything, are you?" The child eagerly shook his head no, and Razer let loose a small smile as he ruffled the boy's already messy white hair.

Footsteps behind them snapped the two males out of their conversation as they looked to see Aya approaching, a smile on her face as she sat down with the two of them. "To be a green lantern," she continued for Razer, "You must also know when to balance duty with the heart; to know when rules are just and should be kept, and when they should be broken." She too took a moment to gaze at the green ring that rested on her ring finger.

The child, who they had named Chiron, nodded in understanding as he became excited at the fact that he may one day be able to wield the power ring that kept his family safe for so long. As Aya and he snuggled into Razer's arms, the former Red Lantern began to wonder. How had he gotten so lucky, with good comrades, a beautiful wife, a loving son, and a life where he was no longer burdened with the guilt of following Atrocitus.

Things just always seemed to work out in the end, did they not?

* * *

**Phew, this was a lot of work. But I'm really proud of how this turned out. Please read and review. **


End file.
